Setting Sun
by HollyMahogany
Summary: Josh Guthrie is walking along the beach when the one person that always haunts his dreams appears before him....Julia Cabot JoshxJulia Set after She Lies With Angels


Disclaimer: Don't own Josh and I don't own Julia and I sure as heck don't own the song. That belongs to Ben Jelen and all his people Came to me when I was supposed to be studying, as usual. Read at your leisure...

* * *

**Setting Sun**

Waves crashing along the jagged rocks of the cliffs down the shore line sounded through the sea cooled air. The faint hues of pinks, purples and oranges used the sky as their canvas painting a picture perfect sunset. The horizon seemed to be glowing with a heated fire as the bright sun faded away to give into the darkness of the night. Josh walked along the shore line, teasingly playing with the gentle waves as they tickled his feet. Faint footprints trailed behind then, soon vanishing as the waves washed them away. He didn't know where he was, or where he was going but he didn't care.

A small petite figured was faintly shadowed ahead sitting on the sandy beach. Knees slightly bent and leaning back on her hands, Josh recognized the unmistakable person who has haunted his dreams since he was a little boy. Julia slowly turned her head and greeted her love with a warm and friendly smile. Silently she motioned him over and patted the spot on the sand next to her, telling him to join her. No words were spoken except Josh softly whispering her name to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't want to know that this wasn't real, no matter how much his mind was telling him it otherwise. People didn't come back from the dead, no matter how much Josh had wished it was true.

A set of crystal blue eyes and a set of amber eyes watched as the sun was growing smaller and smaller as it set in the horizon. Occasionally each person would look out of the corners of their eyes to catch a glimpse of the other. A long feminine finger began to draw patterns in the sand then erase them away. However the one drawing that remained was a heart with the initials JG+JC centered within the heart. Josh reached over and covered her hand to still it, gently intertwining their fingers together. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

_She sits beside her,_

_Stares out across the waves as she's digging in the sand_

_And looks around her,_

_And knows the crazy world would never understand._

_And she says_

_"Please would you find me, I've lost my way, please would you save me now"_

"I miss you," he whispered quietly as he extended his other hand and cupped the side of her face. Tenderly he began rubbing the pad of his thumb over the apple of her cheek as his eyes locked onto her twinkling amber eyes. Not a trace of his Kentucky accent was detected, as that part of his life he had been trying to forget and leave behind him.

"Ah miss ya too," she said in an angelic voice that sang like a entrancing melody. She turned her face to the side and placed an open mouthed kiss on the callused inside of his palm.

Darker and darker the skies grew as the sun was almost below the horizon, their time was soon ending and both young lovers knew it. The silence that was usually unbearable with others, was cherished with each breath they took. Time was spent just gazing at the other, looking at them as if they never have before. Lines were studied of the other's face, freckles that had appeared or disappeared were noticed, and eyes conveyed what neither wanted to say.

"Ah have t' go now," she said with her voice growing faint. She was slowly was beginning to fade away, seemingly becoming transparent before Josh's eyes.

"No. No don't go," he pleaded with pain in his voice. Under his fingers, he could no longer feel the softness of her skin. She was growing cold as the night was breaking through and giving way to the chilly winds coming from the sea. "Ah jus' got ya back, ya can't leave meh. Ah don' wanna lose ya again," he said losing all care that he reverted back to old southern accent.

"Ya never lost meh Josh. Ah'll always be with ya." She placed her hand over his heart, lightly tracing the scar on his bare chest. "Ah love ya. Always have, always will," she said sincerely as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back she faded away turning into a white mist, carried away with a gust of wind.

"Don't go!" he yelled out loud as a tear fell from his eye and down the side of his cheek. He fleetingly tried to grasp at the mist but it slipped through his fingers. "Don't go Julia," he whispered with a sob.

_He wakes to find that he's out of love again and its time for him to run,_

_And back inside her, he feels his innocence slowly setting with the sun_

_And he says_

_"Please would you save me, I'll lose my way, please would you help me to escape"_

With a start, Josh's eyes snapped open as his hand fell to his side on his bed. Quickly looking around in his half alert state, he knows now that it _had_ been a dream. A cruel on at that. To give him that time with her and to take it away suddenly was a sick and twisted joke, Josh being the punch line.

Laying on his bed, Josh stared blankly up at the ceiling where the moon was casting a shadow of the tree outside. Flashes from his dream played on his mind. How her skin felt beneath his fingers, how her lips felt against his, how cold she became as she faded away. Her words were burned into his brain, replaying themselves over and over again.

Tears began to fall freely from his eyes after Josh finally let the welled up emotions break free from their confines. He didn't bother to stop them, needing the release of the pent up feelings inside. "Julia…why did you have to leave?" he asked quietly to the shadows of the room.

_And their answers lie in a setting sun,_

_And the reasons why will remain unknown,_

_'cause we live our lives 'till we come undone_

_We just have to believe,_

_We just have to believe,_

_We just have to believe._


End file.
